Addicted
by Loving You Is Red
Summary: "Everybody has an addiction," Draco whispered in her ear. "Mine happens to be you." R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: New 3rd story of mine people! Hope you like!**

**Chapter 1:Meeting My Soon-To-Be New Guardian**

Morgan Brittney Carter stood outside of her job (She was a waitress at a restaurant called _Clair De Lune, _which was a block away from Big Ben.) waiting patiently to cross the had just got off from work, because she was working over time, and thought about heading to the bar. Morgan wasn't really the type to, drink, though.

"Uh...I'll have anything." said Morgan sitting down in front of the bartender.

The bartender gave Morgan a bright red drink.

"UGH! What is this? Alize?" spat Morgan.

"You said anything." the bartender said. "How was I supposed to know you weren't a heavy drinker?"

Morgan read the bartender's name tag, and at the same time she thought. _'Do I look like a heavy drinker? Maybe its my face. I haven't took a shower since Trinity left.'_

"Carl? Your name is Carl? Where is the manager?"

Carl looked scared, so for some reason he pushed Morgan's drink onto her clothes.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"shouted got up and on her way to the bathroom, she ran into a man that looked about 35. A middle-aged man.

"Hey, sexy lady." the man looked a bit drunk.

"What?"

"Y-you heard me. Where are you headed?"

Morgan's brows furrowed and she accidently glanced to the Woman's bathroom.

"The bathroom? I-I was hoping for more space but-"

"Get away!" Morgan pushed him into a wall and rushed into the bathroom.

'What is wrong with these people today?' thought Morgan. 'Is this some sort of joke? 'Morgan hadn't particularly had a bad day,but now, this was just downright outrageous.

She dabbed herself off as easily as she could, but it really didn't help. She had to admit, it was hard to get red out of white.

She thought about leaving the bar and heading home, but all she would do is sit in the dark, moping about her so called "BFF".

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

Draco stood at the door of the bar hearing every word and seeing every thing the girl did. Of course, the girl didn't see him because she was facing the opposite way, so she couldn't see him. Draco himself had had a hard day, one reason he was here because Blaise, his best friend, kept bugging him to get in a real relationship, but yet he was in one with Luna. Draco didn't think anyone who was in a relationship with Blaise was actually in a "relationship" with him.

The girl turned her head sideways because the manager was offering her a free refill, and Draco saw how unremarkably beautiful she was. Morgan indeed was a pleasant looking girl, but unfortunately she wasn't Draco's type. Draco was usually the one to fall in love with the shape, not the face.

After the manager, Regina, left, Draco made her way over to the girl's table.

"Hello, madam."

Without bothering to look behind her, Morgan picked up her drink and splashed it into Draco's face.

"WHAT THE-?!"

Morgan whipped her head around and saw Draco running into things, trying to find a towel or rag to whip off his face.

"Oh, God, I'm so sorry." the American girl spat out, realizing other people were starting to stare at her. "I thought you were...another guy."

"Erm..."said Draco, opening his eyes, staring at the girl wiping his face with a napkin.

"My name is Morgan Carter. I'm from Virginia, U.S.A...Here, sit down, it is the least I can do after throwing my drink at your face."

"Don't worry," Draco said. "I'm used to it."

"Do you work in a circus or something?" asked Morgan, curiously.

"A what? No, I mean-"

Draco looked in Morgan's eyes and knew she was a concerned a bit. Surprisingly, he avoided his play-boy ways.

"No, I'm not in a circus. And by the way, my name is Draco Malfoy."

"Draco.." Morgan repeated. "Nice name."

"My ex-girlfriend used to call me Dracy-poo and things like that." Draco could not believe he just shared this with a girl he just met not even 5 minutes ago. "My best friend, Blaise, still mocks me."

Draco thought maybe this would bring a bigger smile on her face but it just made her frown.  
"I remember my best-friend.." she said sadly.

"Oh, she died. I'm really-"

"She didn't die! No, of course not! D'you think I would be sitting hear right now if she did?" Morgan pushed him lightly on the shoulder, giggling" No, she moved in and away with her husband to Italy."

"Oh, well your lucky." commented Draco.

"Why?"

"If Blaise were married, he wouldn't be giving me tips on how to stay in a relationship!"

Morgan laughed.

They both fact they laughed all the way until the next laughed, joked, they drank, and even told some secrets that they couldn't even tell their best friends. This went on until Morgan said she had to go to the bathroom, when Draco realized how drunk she was.

"Brbbbbbbbbb!" she squealed and tripped on her way to the loon.

Draco sat for a few minutes (It was after he was drunk...he still had to be strong enough to apparate home..so he stopped drinking three hours ago.), just when the manager came up.

"Hey Honey, where's you're date? Did she leave?"

"Oh no, she's in the bathroom ,and she's not my date. I just met her."

"Mhmm..." Regina put her hands on her hips. "Well, we are about to close, and I don't give a damn about customers who come in and try to make the rest of us stay. Ya better go get her. Before I do."

Regina walked away and Draco thought about ignoring her and waiting for her to come back. But then he didn't know if she had to work tomorrow, so he went ahead.

"Morgan?" Draco called, cracking open the door of the bathroom, he didn't want to be a pervert. At least not to Morgan.

There was no response.

"Morgan?" he called, a little louder this time.

He opened the door, just to find her holding one of the things Granger said the house elves used at Hogwarts to wash their clothes.

She was laying on the floor, sleeping it looked like, maybe passed out, holding an empty cup of one of the most peculiar things a human being would ever drink.

Morgan was passed out on the floor holding an empty cup of TIDE.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:I THROW MY HANDS UP IN THE AIR SOMETIMES,SAYIN' AYE OH,MY NAME IS DRACO! Just a little warm-up of what's coming up ahead. :P R&R!OH and before I forget, in the last Chapter, TIDE, is laundry detergent. :D Just for the people who didn't know. P.S. I made sure this chapter had all the correct grammar! **

**Chapter 2:Blaise,you got the Wrong Idea**

Draco had to practically drag Morgan to her 'living headquarters'(as she told him when she was drunk) only problem is, Draco had no idea where she lived.

He picked her up,( Sure, she was skinny, but wasn't perfectly light)and took her into an alley. A few minutes of deciding to apparate, he wasn't sure it would work. He had always thought you had to know where the location was in order to apparate there.

_'To Morgan's house!' _he said, they were whisked away.

By that Draco arrived inside a reasonably large apartment, that had paint tubes, giant windows and it looked like there were two or three bedrooms, with 2 and a half bathrooms.

Morgan made a tiny noise that made Draco decide to put her in her bed, before he did so, he found some aspirin and made her drink it. Professor Snape used to give it to him and Blaise on their "wild nights".

He kept her clothes on though(Obviously)and went back in the living room to sit down.

Draco thought of getting up and leaving, but he thought that he should stay here with her just in case.

One room he did not notice was a room that must have been the laundry room.

Draco got up and entered the room, gasped in half-great amazement and the other half in great disappointment.

In the room he saw stacked up boxes of TIDE.

* * *

The next Morning, Morgan woke up, expecting to have her head pounding, and feeling as if she were dead, but instead it wasn't. She then realized she was late to work.

Morgan screamed.

Draco woke with a start(he was sleeping on the couch)and ran into Morgan's room.

She looked at the time.

"Oh, no, Oh no, Oh, no! Why didn't you wake me?!"

Draco just stared at her. When he had a blank look she said,

"I'm late for work!"

She quickly pulled on her shoes and took a quick look at herself in the mirror.

"And then my clothes are all wrinkled! Perfect! Just perfect!"

Morgan put her hair in a ponytail then looked at Draco.

"Are you coming?"

Draco stared at her once more, then at the room he had visited last night.

Morgan looked at him guiltily, then threw him some keys.

"Lock the door when your finished and leave them under the mat in front of the door. And ya better not steal _nuthin_'. "

With that last comment Morgan walked out.

Draco looked around and suddenly jerked up . He had just remembered that he had forgot to deliver some papers to Blaise.

* * *

Draco apparated into Blaise's office just to find him snogging Luna.

Draco cleared his throat to make them aware that he was in their presence.

"Do you have those papers I asked you to bring?" Blaise said, pulling apart, as though nothing had happened.

"Yeah, Sorry I'm late, I-"

"WOAH! Whoa, wait a minute." Blaise looked at Draco, then down at his clothes, which were _very_ wrinkled.

"Blaise-" Draco started.

"No, Draco. I know why you were late." he said with a smirk. "You've finally done it. Applaude Draco with me, Luna."

Just as Blaise raised his hands, Draco said,

"Blaise! I have done,' it' before, and I don't really appreciate this. I over slept. You had the wrong idea."

When Blaise just smirked at him, Luna said,

"I think he's serious, Blaise. He's just trying to say it in a calm enough way so he won't strangle us."

Draco stared, puzzled at Luna, but Blaise put his arm around her.

"My Luna, the strangest and wises at times." he said."Any who, who is she? Did you sleep at her house and forgot to have Periwinkle wake you up? I'm sure your mum noticed you were gone. She'll have a fit." Blaise smirked.

"You don't know her." Draco said, placing the papers on Blaise's desk.

"Hmmm, Is it a new model? I heard about the newest muggle designer, Pona. she model for him?

"No, Blaise." said Draco, getting annoyed." She works at a Clair de Lune across from Big-"

"Hold on a works at a diner? Wow, you set your standards low, after you started talking to Hermione. Did she talk some sense into you or something?"

Draco sighed, then walked out of Blaise's office.

* * *

Several minutes later, as soon Draco walked out of the ministry he was pounded by the press. Ever since the war, they wouldn't leave anyone who 'participated' in it alone. They seemed to forgot that it was 5 years ago.

"Mr. Malfoy," said a woman, shoving through the crowd. "Is it true that you were spotted with a muggle girl this morning at 2:00 am?"

'Muggle?' thought Draco. 'I thought she was a witch?!'

But still Draco kept a calm attitude, and voice.

"I dunno, was I?"

Another woman walked up.

"Do you love her?"

"Uh, No. I just met her."

She muttered something close to, "I should have known, he just goes and then has-"

Before he could hear the rest of her sentence a older man stuck out his pencil, as if it could record what he had said.

"Just for the record, how many girlfriends have you had?" the man asked.

Draco was beginning to get fired up. Morgan was just a girl. Or woman. Draco was wondered why that didn't come up last night. She looked like a woman.

"Excuse me! Pardon!" a young man said, politely making his way to the front. "Have you slept with-"

Draco turned around angrily, and spat out,

"No, I did not sleep with her. I met her at a bar last night, why was I there you ask? Because I was, which is none of your business. Her name is Morgan Carter, and she lost her best friend, no she didn't die, she moved away with her husband, no she is not a model, a designer, or someone who quote on quote "participated" in the war. She's just a normal and simple person. So that leads to her problem. Morgan has just started an addiction and I am," he paused, at this point, but then decided to continue. "Determined to help her quit."

_'Did I just share Morgan's personal bio with the press?'_

With that he apparated away.

**A/N:It makes me so angry that I have to wait until I have posted 5 stories to get a bet. Fortunately things are better now. I started to just make a story that was blank. :P I suppose this chapter makes since. I was a bit scared about posting this though. It's the beginning of everything right? Review Please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:SO many views, no REVIEWS.:(.More Importantly,(what am I saying?!Something more important that reviews? That's barbearac!Just kidding I have a life!)Like I said on the last chapter, this is the beginning of what? Read on... :D Oh and Why does Morgan have incorrect language sometimes and sometimes not? Because she's American, Southern American. She not country or ghetto, but city southern. :D :P :D OH and she has nothing to do with that famous lady, Morgan Carter. I don't even know who that is.**

**Chapter 3:Chatching A Case of The Worries**

As Draco walked away, he thought about what he had just done.

For some reason, automatically he felt a need to go to Morgan's house. The feeling was strange.

He arrived inside Morgan's house, looking around just in time (but unfortunately late) when Morgan hit him with a pot.

"OUCH! What was that for?"

"Sorry, I thought you were a stranger. I get paranoid. How'd you unlock the door? Why'd you come back?"

"Well, you need to fix your issues, How come you didn't tell me you were a witch, and what, you didn't want me to come back?"

She paused, taking in how clever it was to answer a question with a question.

"What do you mean I'm not a witch?!"

"You know, magic, wands, Hogwarts..."

She looked at him weirdly and Draco realized someone without magic (muggles),DOESN'T KNOW ABOUT MAGIC.

"You aren't one of those comic geeks, are you?"

"I don't know what a geek is..."

It was all Silence for about 10 minutes.

"Ok, show me."

"Show you what?"

"Show me you're a 'wizard'"

"Why?"

"Prove to me you're a wizard."

"I asked _why._"

"Poser."

"What?"

"Poser."

"What's that?"

"It's someone who's like pretending to be someone your not. _Poser_."

"I'm not a poser."

"Poser."

"I just won't talk to you then."

"Poser."

Draco said nothing.

"Poser."

"Do you hear that, conscience?"

"Poser."

"Yep, I don't hear it either."

Draco covered his ears.

"Really mature for a guy talking to himself."

"I'M NOT-I'm not talking to myself." said Draco, holding in from strangling Morgan.

"Ok. Whatever. POSER."

"Merlin, you're stubborn. I can't show you my magic, but I can show you-a newspaper."

"A newspaper?"said Morgan, as Draco pulled the Daily Prophet from beside him.

He handed the paper to her, and her eyes widened when the pictures moved. She looked up at him.

"So...comic geek then?"

"I told you I didn't know what a geek is. Let alone a comic."

"Ok, take me to your leader-or whatever."

"What?"

"All crazy, immortal, people have a leader. Take me to him. Lemme die. I have nothing to live for anyway."

Draco was still puzzled. "First of all my 'leader' is dead."

Morgan stared. "I feel really weird. This is going to fast. I met you last night, and your already popping up inside my home. As if I already know you."

"Well we talked for hours.."

"Shut up, you know what I meant."

Silence embraced them for quite some time.

"Are you on your lunch break?" asked Draco.

"I'm suprised you know what that is. But yeah."

"Would you like to come with me to Diagon Alley with me?"

"Do you have a car? Cause I don't remember hearing you pull up."

"Do _you_ have a car?"

"Yeah, but I was asking you."

Draco instantly found her keys, which were laying on the shelf, and threw them to Morgan. She stared, but she was curious to see what Diagon Alley was, so she walked out of the door, Draco behind her.

He saw a white Expedition (he read the side) sitting in the driveway which he had never noticed before. Morgan saw his expression and had a small smile on her face. "You like it?"

"It's unusually _huge_."

"You haven't seen the military in America."

They both got in the car, which looked even better in the inside than it did on the outside. It had grey leather seats with a slightly darker shade of grey for the roof of the car was a charcoal grey. Basically, the entire contents of the inside of the car was millions of different shades of grey. Draco realized Morgan was staring at him.

"Where to?" she asked, cranking up the car.

"The Leaky Cauldron."

Morgan gave him an Are-You-Serious stare. "What?"

"I'll tell you when were there. Just drive like you're about to go to Big Ben."

She backed out of the driveway, and in several minutes they were parked at the side of a busy street.

"Why'd you stop?" asked Draco.

"You didn't tell me where it is yet. Do we have to go into some alley to get there?"

"No, you can go up and find a parking can walk from there."

Morgan did as she was told and got Draco stopped, Morgan said, "Why'd _you_ stop?"

"Because we are here."

"I don't see nothing."

Draco opened the door to the Leaky Cauldron and Morgan instantly saw the both walked in, and Draco headed to the back had never really entered this way.

"Hmmm..."he thought aloud, staring at the blank wall.

"What are you waiting for? There is no door in here."

When Morgan said the last word, Draco had just figured out the before her eyes ,Diagon Alley appeared.

* * *

Morgan saw a flash of excitements, stores, wands, people with big hats. It was absolutely _magical_. But she still had her doubts. "Is this a joke?"

"What do you think?"

"Well, _I_ think you look pretty rich, "Morgan looked down at his clothes. "So, I think you payed all these people and you are trying to make me look stupid by believing you."

'This girl is unreasonably stubborn. 'Draco thought.

"You aren't making much sense, do you know that? How would I ever have the time to set this all up, in just a few minutes?"

"You could have-"

"Stop being difficult."

Morgan immediately shut up on this one.

They walked the streets calmly and Morgan was wishing she could live she stopped and stared at things ,but Draco kept dragging her along. He actually only came here for Gringotts. He just brought her along for the fun of it. Besides, if he did keep in touch with her for more than 3 years, he couldn't hide his secret forever.

"Ouch!" Morgan yelped when Draco pulled her along for the 10th time. "Didn't you bring me here to see what Diagon Alley was? To sight-see?"

"Yes, but I'm going to take you somewhere that is much better than all of this."

"Well, would you let me _go_?"

"Oh, yeah."

They walked for what seemed like another ten minutes until they finally reached Gringotts.

"This a bank? "Morgan asked.

"Yes." Draco walked into the big building.

"Should I go in with you?"

"Unless you want to stay out here. "Draco gestured to the long street filled with people. It wasn't scary or creepy at all, but it obviously was for Morgan.

"Right. I'm coming in."

Morgan followed Draco into Gringotts, where the Goblins eyed her suspiciously.

"What are _those_?" Morgan asked. She scooted up closer behind Draco.

"Those are goblins, don't look at them straight in the eye." Draco smirked even though Morgan couldn't see him.

Morgan quickly looked at the ground, avoiding eye contact with the Goblins.

"I need to visit my vault." Draco asked the front Goblin, who, as everyone else was, staring at Morgan.

"Who is _that_?" The Goblin asked.

"I don't need to tell you who _she_ is, just get me to my vault."

"Oh sure thing, if you would excuse me, sir." The goblin wobbled off into the back.

"What are they doing back there?" Morgan asked, craning her neck.

The goblin returned before Draco had time to answer. "I'm sorry but your name is not in the book, or at this bank."

"What do you mean my name isn't in the 'book'?"

"Draco calm down, he's probably new..." cooed Morgan.

"He is not new! He's been here since before my mother was born! My family is one of the oldest ones here! He's just saying this because you're with me in that muggle horrible outfit!"

Morgan looked down pitifully at her messy diner uniform. Draco sighed. One of the other goblins came over.

"Come on, I'll take you." he said, eyeing the other goblin suspiciously.

The goblin got into the front of the cart then Draco got in the back and patted the wet seat next to him for Morgan to sit on. When she just stared at him, he said " What? Your outfit has nothing to lose."

Again, she looked down at herself.

As the cart started out at a slow pace, Morgan said "Where are we going next?"

"Nowhere."

"Do we have to drive there too?"

Draco looked at Morgan. "No...Nowhere as in, your house. Nowhere."

"Actually, I have to go back to work."

"Oh yeah."

The cart was picking up pace, and speeding around corners.

"I never wanted to be a waitress." said Morgan, starting a sob conversation.

"What did you want to be?" asked Draco.

"A photographer."

"Why?"

"I dunno, its just...I dunno."

"Hm."

"Where do you work?"

"I've already told you."

"When?"

"Last night."

"Oh really, no one remembers anything when their drunk."

"I do."

"Stop lyin'"

Draco said nothing.

"I have a feeling you aren't listening to me."

"Your feeling is correct, because I'm not."

Morgan stared at him and looked away.

A few minutes later the cart screeched to a stop.

"Key, please." said the Goblin.

Draco handed over the key.

"Ya know you would be cute if your face wasn't so...disgruntled." commented Morgan.

The goblin frowned.

"_Morgan_." said Draco.

"What? He would. That's a complement for him."

The goblin kept his eyes on Morgan angrily as he opened the door.

Morgan's eyes widened once more at everything inside. All the gold cups, the silver plates, oh and The door closed as soon as it opened. Morgan looked sad.

"I got what I needed." said Draco, chuckling at Morgan's depressed expression.

"But-" said Morgan.

"Come on or you'll be late for work." Draco said, sitting down behind the goblin.

"I hate that job anyway."

"Why did you get a job there then?"

"Long story."

"We have time."

"No, you have time. I have to get to work."

"I thought you didn't like your job."

"I didn't say I did."

The cart screeched around a corner.

"Then why are you going to work?"

"Because I-dude just shut up."

"Wh-"

"Shut up." said Morgan.

They got out of the cart when they reached the end of the ride. They quickly left Gringotts, left Diagon Alley (It took some time, Draco didn't know how to get back to the Leaky Cauldron. Luckily, a couple was coming in and happily let them through) and made their way back to Morgan's car, in 10 minutes to spare.

"Hurry up!" shouted an angry Morgan when Draco couldn't get his seat belt on. "Oh my goodness." she cried, and launched her self over the arm rest to do it for him. "You are going to make me late for work!"

"You already are."

Morgan looked at the clock and saw that she had only 6 minutes left .

"Dammit!" she muttered to her self as she quickly started the car and pulled out of her parking spot. She drove as fast as she could without breaking any of the British laws as Draco grabbed hold of the door handle.

"You are on the wrong side of the road!" shouted Draco angrily as Morgan drove on the right side.

"UGH! I forgot." She swerved on the other side of the road, causing the other car on the correct side to stop on brakes.

They drove in silence except for the fact that Draco was whimpering and Morgan was muttering to herself. After 3 minutes she stopped at the apartment she lived at.

"Here is the key to my apartment. Get out of the car. You can stay at my house until I get off from work or you can call a cab to take you home. If you do take a cab, leave the key under my door mat." Morgan spoke quickly ushering Draco out of her car.

"What is a cab?" asked Draco.

Morgan stared at him. "My apartment is on the top floor. Just take the elevator up to the 15th floor."

"What's an elevator?" Draco looked at her puzzled.

"Bye." Morgan drove off, leaving Draco standing at the curb.

"Muggles." muttered Draco, walking toward the apartment building. "Muggles with all their fancy stuff."

**I hope you all liked! =D I like reading other fan fictions. Harry Potter fan fictions, that is. I like learning new things about characters, even if they are made up. I like learning new spells also. If you have a fan fiction you'd like me to read, I'd be happy to. :D Oh and about this story... it is based in 2013. I know its not supposed to be. Its supposed to be 2004. I know. But I like it this way. :D R&R!**


End file.
